


Safe and Sound

by ruff_ethereal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment between Coco and Velvet is interrupted to discuss a very important part of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> For sketchhungry on tumblr.

“You _do_ remember that the point of a safe word is that you use it if you need to, yes?”

Velvet blushed. “Yeah.”

Coco pulled back and shot Velvet a look. It was almost unnerving, seeing her eyes like that without them peeking from just above her famous sunglasses.

“And would you mind telling me _why_ you hadn't used it earlier…?”

Velvet frowned. “You could tell?”

Coco smirked. “You're not exactly the most subtle with your emotions, darling. Now, safe word, your not using it?”

Velvet looked down. “I didn't want to ruin the mood.”

Coco frowned and cupped Velvet's chin. She gently coaxed the Faunus' face up, before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

Coco pulled away just a smidgen, her hot breath on Velvet's lips, their eyes firmly locked together. “Velvet, we're not adult film actresses in a production of that persuasion, nor are we protagonists in a steamy novella about to embark on a blazing hot, furious night of passion intended to give a certain subset of readers flustered and red.

“No camera crew, no live audience, no faceless persons to please so long as video still exists; there's only two people that matter right now, and that's me and you.” Coco's eyes softened. “And what matters to me is that you're enjoying this as much as I am, if not more so.”

She pulled back to a less intimate distance. “So, mind telling what's so wrong that you considered saying the safe word?”

Velvet blushed even harder. She looked down and mumbled something under her breath.

“Pardon?”

“I'm...” The rest turned out slightly more understandable than earlier.

Coco casually put her ear up to Velvet's lips. Velvet repeated what she said at the same volume.

Coco grinned. She pulled back and chuckled. “Oh, darling, you _really_ shouldn't have worried at all about _that.”_

Velvet smiled nervously. “Really…?”

Coco shot her another, more playful look. “Does it look like I am lying or have incentive to?”

Velvet happily shook her head.

Coco beamed. “Right, then: you game for another try?”

Velvet nodded.

Coco nodded once. “And remember--”

“The safeword's 'cupcake' and I should use it as soon as I even think I should.” Velvet finished.

“Very good...~” Coco purred before she leaned back in for a more passionate kiss.


End file.
